1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flow control device, and more particularly to a flow control device adapted to be incorporated into a toilet or bidet to feed a constant flow of water for washing the posterior parts or the genitals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there have been a growing demand to give to toilets or bidets an additional capability of feeding a rush of water for washing the posterior parts or the genitals. For this purpose, the toilets or bidets are required to include a flow control device for feeding the rush of water at a constant flow volume irrespective of the pressure of the incoming water from a water supply pipe. The prior flow control device is generally designed to have a conduit body having an coupling end for coupling with the water supply pipe, a discharge end connected to a spout for ejecting the rush of water, and a passage extending from the coupling end to the discharge end. A concavity is formed in the coupling end of the conduit body to receive therein an elastic valve with an aperture in fluid communication between the water supply pipe and the passage. The elastic valve is capable of deforming under pressure to vary a valve opening or diameter of the aperture to thereby maintain the volume of the water flown through the aperture to the passage at a constant level irrespective of pressure variation in the water supplied from the water supply pipe. For positioning of the valve within the concavity, the prior art device necessitates an additional fitting with an O-ring seated therearound, which fitting is secured in position over the valve by pressing the O-ring against the peripheral inner wall of the concavity to hold the valve between the fitting and the bottom of the concavity. Since the fitting is pressed against the peripheral inner wall of the concavity over its entire periphery by means of the O-ring, it can be firmly held in position. However, such firm gripping of the fitting poses a problem that it detract convenience of replacing the valve which is required frequently, in addition to that the fitting itself increases the number of parts in the device.